


So Much Love

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Lots of Angst, post 7x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Oliver and Felicity talk after Felicity discovers that Oliver asks the cop to shoot him.





	So Much Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanoffic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoffic/gifts).



> This is short story I wrote to deal with my feelings regarding how no one is paying attention to Felicity.

 

Oliver sat on the couch mindlessly flicking through the channels on the TV. He could her Felicity sitting behind him, the click of her fingers on the keyboard providing a comforting sound. He was home. 

 

Felicity was reading through news articles on the events that went down at SCPD. Oliver isn’t very talkative these days, she needed to know what happened. Her eyes scrolled down the words on her screen. Seeing more of the same, a man came in threatening to electrocute everyone, looking for Oliver Queen. Felicity shivered thinking of someone threatening her husband. She looked at the back of his newly shaved head. Why must he keep paying for the sins of his father?

 

She turned back to the article expecting more of the same when Felicity read the words that filled her with dread. Oliver Queen told the police officer to shoot him. What? She read it again and again. The tears began to flow from her eyes. There was a time when she would have worried Oliver would notice but these days…she was trying to be understanding after everything Oliver had gone through in prison but no, this, THIS - needed to be addressed. She pushed back her chair, walking over to face her husband.

 

Oliver looked up surprised to see Felicity crying. “Felicity, what’s wrong?”

 

Felicity went from devastated to angry in the short distance it took to get to her husband. “Do you value your own life? Do you get how much you mean to me? To William? Do you know how much I suffer when you are not here? How could you, Oliver?” She had to look away from him. 

 

Oliver stood walked toward Felicity, he attempted to bring her in for a hug but she pushed him away.

 

“NO. Answer my question! Do you care? You told that cop to shoot you! To shoot you! I NEED you, Oliver! I know working with the SCPD comes with risks, risks are our life BUT YOU TOLD HIM TO SHOOT YOU!” Felicity knew she was spiralling, she was so angry and Oliver needed to hear it. She’d been pussy-footing around things since Emiko came back but this, no this, must be addressed.

 

“Felicity, I…” Oliver knew he didn’t have the right words for his wife. So he decided to go with the truth. “I didn’t think. I didn’t think of you, of William. All I could think was I could have these people - my life for all of theirs.” Oliver shook his head. “It was wrong. I should have thought of you, my family.”

 

“Yes, you should have. Oliver, I get you are going through things. You just got out of prison, discovered that you have a sister and are trying to adjust but your life - means **everything** to me. I love you more than anything. I need to know you feel that.” Felicity wiped her tears away. She began walking back toward her husband.

 

Oliver sat back down on the couch, patting the place next to him for Felicity to sit. Felicity took a seat next to him.  “I do feel your love. I’m still working on whether I’m worthy but I feel it. Felicity, I am not a…”

 

Felicity put her finger to his lips to stop him from talking. She knew where this was going. “You ARE a good man. You are worthy of love. You think I don’t feel you questioning that. Oliver, you barely look at me.” Felicity looked away as her eyes welled up again. “I was afraid to mention it - afraid you might decide…”

 

Oliver watched his beautiful wife. He did not deserve her but he wasn’t letting her go. “Felicity,” Oliver took her hands. “You are my wife, I’m not going anywhere. The truth is I’m barely keeping it together. I know you see everything. But I was afraid. Afraid if you looked into my eyes - you’d see.”

 

“You were afraid, I’d see what?” Now Felicity was confused, she had no idea what was going on in her husband’s head.

 

“Felicity, I don’t want you to be upset. I just want to be honest.” Oliver watched for her nod to continue. “Felicity, honey, I’m worried. I’m scared for you. You, baby, you are not okay. I’m trying to watch from a distance. Give you time to sort things out but it’s not working. You keep trying to make us safer. Protect everyone. But really, I think it’s you, you who needs protecting. And it’s my fault, I left you. I put you in this situation where you needed to be the protector - always. I LOVE that you are a strong, brilliant woman. I also love your quirky, fun side. I know when you play funny to avoid the serious. You don’t need to be funny for me. So while you think I’m not paying attention - I am - I just didn’t want to be too pushy as I’m the one, I’m the reason you had to learn to be this way.” Oliver let out a breath, watched, waiting patiently for his wife to respond.

 

Felicity felt naked. Like Oliver looked deep in her soul, torn down all her walls. He exposed her. He told her truths that she was hiding even from herself. The whole time she thought he had been focusing on his troubles, himself, he was focused on her. Oliver saw her. All of her and loved her. She suddenly felt ashamed. “You really love me.” She managed to sputter before falling into her husband’s waiting arms.

 

Oliver held his wife as she cried. He wished he could take her pain away. He knew there was a lot of healing that needed to happen. But they could do it together. Oliver rubbed Felicity’s back as she let out the tears she had been holding back. “I love you, I love you, I love you. I’m never going anywhere, Felicity. We are in this together. I will help protect you and our family.”

 

Felicity heard Oliver’s words as she cried and she knew they would be alright. 


End file.
